1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to ice shanties, and in particular, to devices for moving ice shanties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of ice fishing is often enjoyed by taking advantage of ice shanties. Ice shanties provide privacy and a certain protection against the elements to ice fishermen. Ice shanties come in a variety of different shapes and sizes. Some ice shanties are designed to accommodate multiple users, while other shanties are smaller and only can accommodate a single user. Moreover, some ice shanties are fixed structures, while other ice shanties can be raised and collapsed in a manner similar to a tent.
In order to enjoy the advantages of ice shanties, it is of course necessary to move the ice shanty to the desired location of the frozen lake or other body of water. It may also be desirable to move the shanty to different locations on the frozen lake depending on the success in fishing, weather changes, and the relative thickness of the ice. After the user has finished ice fishing, the ice shanty must also be moved back to shore. The movement of the ice shanty can often be a tiresome and challenging task. This task is often aggravated by inclement weather, along with the build up of snow on the frozen lake. In the past, this tiresome task of moving the ice shanty is often been ameliorated by towing or pushing the ice shanty with a snowmobile or automobile. These two techniques, however, are problematic because they can only be employed when the ice is thick enough to support the heavy weight of a snowmobile or automobile. In the past, therefore, an ice fisherman who desired to fish when the ice was not thick enough to support a heavy vehicle was forced to tow his or her ice shanty by hand. As mentioned, this can be an extremely challenging task. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an easy and convenient method for moving an ice shanty which could be implemented when the ice is not thick enough to support an automobile or snowmobile.